El primer beso de Nessie
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: A Nessie le han dado su primer beso y no es Jacob. ¿Cómo reaccionará?


**EL PRIMER BESO DE NESSIE**

DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

0000000000

**JACOB POV**

Nessie estaba extraña, sólo tenía que mirarla para saberlo…

Había pasado por ella a la salida del instituto, como era costumbre y la esperaba hacía cinco minutos. Sonó el timbre y en poco rato la vi caminando hacia mí. Estaba diferente, tenía la cabeza gacha y traía un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía adorable, pero no era normal que ella estuviera así, parecía distraída y se notaba que se avergonzaba de algo.

Estaba recostado en el auto y cuando llegó, le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Levantó el rostro y con sorpresa, vi que se encontraba aún más roja de lo que estaba antes y los ojos le brillaban excesivamente. No puedo negarlo, eso me encantó.

Rápidamente, fui a abrirle la puerta del copiloto y ella se acomodó en el asiento con su habitual calma. Entré en el auto y arranqué.

Tomé el camino que llevaba a casa de los Cullen, pero Nessie me dijo, casi suplicándome que no quería ir allí, que la llevara a la playa. Accedí sin ningún problema, pero supe en ese instante que debía hablar con ella. No era normal su comportamiento, pues le encantaba ir a casa del doc. No sabía qué le pasaba hoy, pero al menos iríamos a La Push, un lugar indicado para conversar, sin tanta audiencia.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, me bajé velozmente para abrirle la puerta y ella me agradeció. Nos acercamos al mar, nos quitamos los zapatos y los dejamos junto a un tronco, para poder pasear por la orilla.

Esperé un rato a que comenzara, pero no lo hacía, así que tuve que invitarla a hablar.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -Le pregunté

- Bien…

- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

- ¿Cómo sabes que sucedió algo?

- Sólo tengo que mirarte para saberlo

Nessie me tomó de la mano y me transmitió sus sentimientos. Estaba un poco avergonzada, como suponía, pero además, sentía alegría, confusión y en mayor medida culpa. Lo que no me dejó ver fue por qué se sentía de tantas maneras.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?

Ella asintió y, en vez de seguir caminando, nos sentamos en la arena.

- Hoy… en clase de gimnasia… me besó un chico

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Quién se había atrevido? Pobre del renacuajo que había osado hacer eso. Nessie era mía y nadie más que yo tenía derecho a besarla. Con dificultad, me alejaba de todos los idiotas que se le acercaban, acechándola como una presa. Me hacía el de la vista gorda para no incomodarla a ella, pero esto se había pasado de la raya. Sentía mi rostro arder de la cólera que me embargaba en ese momento, pero un recuerdo me enfrió de súbito, sintiendo que el mundo se me iba. Nessie estaba avergonzada, eso era normal, pero también se sentía alegre y confundida ¿le llamaba la atención ese chico, le había gustado el beso? Ante estos pensamientos, la desesperanza me inundó como nada lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Quería irme de allí. Si me decía que se había enamorado de alguien más, me apartaría para que fuera feliz, pero no sobreviviría sin ella.

Traté de poner mi mejor rostro para seguirla escuchando. No se había enterado de mis cavilaciones, ya que tenía la mirada baja.

- ¿Te gustó el beso?

- Si –Dijo, sin vacilar y eso me sentó como una puñalada en el pecho

- ¿Sientes algo por ese chico? -Pregunté con toda la calma que pude

- Sí

Debió notar la mueca de profunda tristeza que se instaló en mi rostro, porque de inmediato se rectificó.

- Oh, Jake, no. No siento nada más allá de una muy bonita amistad por él. Me refería a que le tengo mucho cariño, pero es mi amigo y no quisiera que todo se arruinara por esto.

- Ya veo… -Dije, con mis ánimos un poco más renovados. Decidí que debía inspeccionar más.

- ¿Por qué tienes entonces tantos sentimientos mezclados?

- Eso no voy a decírtelo. Al menos, no todavía…

- ¿Me prometes que vas a contármelo luego?

Ella asintió

- ¿Por qué dices que te gustó el beso si no sientes nada por él?

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie, Jake?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Deberías saberlo entonces. Se siente bien

Suspiré. Esta conversación me estaba resultando muy difícil

-¿Te importaría mostrarme tus recuerdos?

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo quiero verlo

-No, Jake. Ya sé que vas a tratarlo mal y no quiero que le hagas nada. Me lo quedo como secreto.

-Como quieras, algún día voy a descubrirlo y no dudaré en ir a partirle a la cara.

-Ni se te ocurra. Por eso te lo conté a ti, para desahogarme y que mi papá no lo notara. Le ocultaré esto todo lo que pueda y espero que a ti no se te vayan las palabras delante suyo.

-No te prometo nada

-¡Jake!

-Está bien, como quieras…

**NESSIE POV**

Contarle a Jake lo que me sucedió fue lo mejor. Sabía que con nadie más me sentiría tan a gusto, ni siquiera con mi familia. Decidí recostarme en las piernas de Jake mientras él jugaba con mi cabello. Estábamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo, con él, nada lo era.

El tiempo se pasa muy rápido y en lo que me parecieron segundos, ya debía llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Llegamos donde mis tíos y abuelos y ya mis padres me estaban esperando, ambos con el ceño fruncido, sobre todo mi papá.

- Que te dije sobre traerla tarde, chucho -Masculló mi papá con los dientes apretados

- Sólo fuimos la playa un rato

- La próxima vez avisa o no dejaré que vuelvas a salir a solas con ella

- ¡Papá! –Le repliqué

- Lo que oíste Renéesme. Jacob se acoge a las reglas o se olvida de las visitas. –Dijo mi mamá

- Sí, sí, lo que digan -Respondió Jake con ese tono tan descomplicado que a mí me fascina. Mi mamá resopló y yo no pude evitar sonreír

- Te esperamos en cinco minutos adentro –Me dijo mi papá y ambos entraron en la casa

Cuando estuvimos solos, Jake me abrazó y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Tienes muchos trabajos por hacer? -Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza

- ¿Te parece bien si vamos al cine mañana? Te toca escoger la película

- Sí –Asentí emocionada ante la idea de salir nuevamente con él

Me despegué un poco para verlo y nuestras miradas se conectaron durante un rato; no había nada que me pareciera más hermoso que sus ojos…

Estaba muy a gusto así, hasta que sentí a mi tía Rosalie llamarme desde adentro. Suspiré y Jake hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Nessie

Y acercó su rostro para besarme. Pensé que lo haría como siempre, en mi mejilla, pero esta vez lo hizo en la comisura de mis labios. Sentí el corazón darme un vuelco de alegría y al instante comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Él se apartó despacio, me dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y se fue.

Me quedé un poco aturdida y pronto los pensamientos se abrieron paso en mi mente. Hoy había comprendido que estaba enamorada de Jake. Aunque el beso que me dio mi amigo me gustó, no se comparaba en nada a los que me daba Jake, que aunque fueran en la mejilla, causaban un montón de estragos en mí. Pero todavía no me siento preparada para decírselo. Además, debo comprobar primero mis teorías sobre la imprimación de Jake. Sospecho que fue de mí y tengo todas las esperanzas puestas en ello. Por ahora seguiré en plan de amigos, hasta que me anime a contárselo, y como no puedo esperar mucho, creo que será en poco tiempo


End file.
